


Шмотки

by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Гэвин видит каждую блядскую родинку на его охуенно белой коже.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 5





	Шмотки

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Шмотки  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 285 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** UST  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** _Гэвин видит каждую блядскую родинку на его охуенно белой коже._  
>  **Примечание:** недалёкий пост-канон  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Шмотки"

Коннор просто охренел в край. Сначала припёрся с вызова, залитый тириумом по самое-самое, а потом так спокойно: "Я в душ". 

В душ он, сука. Весь синий. Ну, не весь, по пояс сверху.

И от того, что он прислал на терминал: "Всё в порядке, детектив Рид, это не моя кровь" — вот вообще ни разу не легче.

Еще более несчастной жизнь заёбанного детектива Рида делает то, что в опенспейс Коннор возвращается в чужой рубашке. Гавайской. На несколько размеров больше и с парой оторванных пуговиц на вороте. Ткань сползает с левого плеча каждый раз всё ниже, когда Коннор протягивает руку к терминалу, и Гэвин видит каждую блядскую родинку на его охуенно белой коже.

— Коннор. Заебал, пойдём, переоденешься, — всё же собрав яйца в кулак, почти умоляет Гэвин.

Коннор оглядывает себя в недоумении. Да прикидывается, паскуда!

— Не понимаю, в чём проблема, детектив? Я могу функционировать нормально...

— _Я_ не могу функционировать нормально, пока ты... Идём!

Коннор кидает странный взгляд на Хэнка, но тот лишь глаза рукой прикрывает, другой машет, мол, пошли отсюда.

До раздевалки доходят молча, также молча Гэвин кидает Коннору свою футболку.

— Размер не совсем твой, но... Бля-адь.

Коннор за мгновения стаскивает рубашку Хэнка, и это как ожившая эротическая фантазия. Гэвин в стотысячный раз проклинает дизайнеров Киберлайф, которые сделали Коннора _таким_. 

Нет, правда, на самом Гэвине этот вырез не смотрится так... ТАК. И рукав на три четверти, и вообще... Он даже не представлял, что его обычные шмотки могут быть настолько блядскими! 

Красивыми. Охуенными.

— Что-то не так, Гэвин?

Улыбка эта, взгляд, всё так и кричит о том, что Коннор подъёбывает. Но зачем — Гэвин не может понять.

— Лучше, чем в разноцветном мешке, — кидает он, проходя мимо. — Потом вернёшь. Постирать не забудь.

Коннор лыбится ему вслед. Не отвечает — и это к лучшему.


End file.
